


The Laird's Foster

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [32]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: 18th century AU, F/M, Roger and Bree are both from the 1700s, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: Prompt:Because I am missing my favorite characters of late, can I get some Roger and Bree story? I'd like to see the evolution of them falling in love with each other. Too much? Anything from you will do. Pretty please? Thank you!





	

“Mr. Fraser,” the eldest of the two boys said, bowing low. “My name is William Buccleigh MacKenzie and this is my brother, Roger.”

Jamie nodded at the two. “Ye must be old William and Sarah’s sons then, aye?” 

“Yes, sir!” the youngest said with enthusiasm. “Da asked the Laird for us to be fostered and he sent us to ye, sir.”

“Weel,” William said overtop of his brother. “Roger Mac is to foster wi’ ye, sir. I’m t’go to see if the Chrisholm’s will be willing to take me on for a year. Just until it be time for me to go off to University,” he mumbled.

Clapping his hands to his thighs to shake the dust of the field off of him, Jamie grabbed each of the two boys shoulders. “Ye both may foster here, if the Chrisholm’s dinna work out William. However, ye first have to gain permission from one who has more say than I.”

The brothers gave each other a questioning glance before being tugged toward a garden patch, where they saw a woman and child.

“Bree, darling? Please take these to your Auntie. She’ll know what to do,” the woman said, dropping clumps of earth covered herbs into a basket.

“Aye, Mama.”

The little girl’s hair lit like a flame, the same color as the intimidating Laird beside Roger.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the girl as she skipped towards the estate, basket swinging to-and-fro. Jamie cleared his throat, giving Roger a menacing look. The boy gulped in fright.

“William, Roger, this is my wife, Lady Broch Tuarach. It’ll be her decision if ye stay to foster or no.”

Claire turned at the sound of her husband’s voice. “Oh! Hello,” she greeted, pulling Roger’s gaze away from Jamie. “Please, call me Claire or at the very least, Mrs. Fraser.”

“Aye, Milady,” William and Roger said together.

“These lads here are from the MacKenzies and wish to foster at Lallybroch,” Jamie said, clapping them on the shoulder.

“Hmm…do they?” Claire asked, raising an eyebrow. Crossing her arms, she stepped closer. “Have either of you had any schooling?”

“Yes, Lady Claire,” William said, nudging his brother with his elbow.

Roger jolted and fumbled over his words. “Wha–? Oh aye, aye. We uh–”

“You’ve had some schooling then?” Claire asked again, holding back a laugh.

“Aye, Milady. My Mam taught us a few things, but we haven’t been able to go off to school.”

Jamie and Claire nodded, shooting each other a glance. From the state of the boys clothing and the juggle of potential foster homes, the MacKenzie’s were not in the best position to send their sons off for schooling or hire a formal tutor. 

Clapping his hands, Jamie gestured for the boys to follow him inside. “Weel then boys, ye best come in and get a bit to eat, and we’ll explain the rules of the house we expect ye to be follow. Claire’s uncle will be here on Monday next to continue wi’ his teaching of our own bairns. Ye’ll be joining them.”

Roger all but sprinted towards the house eager to get a glimpse of the girl he saw in the garden. What he got was more than a glimpse. Just as he was bounding up the steps to the house, the girl was running out, not noticing he was there, and collided with him, sending them both tumbling down onto the dirt of the dooryard.


End file.
